


Wilted Rose

by Geminisister



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Depictions of Sex, F/M, Jackie Tyler - Freeform, Mickey - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, Violence, bad language, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: The Doctor Witnesses a scene that leaves him shaken.  Rose cannot understand his actions or treatment of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wilted Rose 9th Doctor Who Fanfiction.  
> Written, June 2006  
> Updated to AO3 Archive February 2017

Wilted Rose 

 

"Oh Mickey!" cried out the voice from the dimly lit bedroom. The Doctor watched in horror at the scene of the couple who writhed on the bed, then turned and fled.

He had only wanted to visit London to help Rose but instead, had witnessed a scene he never ever wished to think about. The only problem was he couldn’t get the images of the figure writhing in between the parted legs of the female, out of his head. He groaned as he slipped down the console of the TARDIS and rolled into a ball clinging to himself as he stifled back a sob. His hearts ached at the heartbreak and the thought that she now wasn't ever going to be his.

 

+++

 

Rose had wanted to come home to pop in and see her mother. She knew it was coming up to the Anniversary of her Dad's death and Rose knew this day always made her mum sad - even after all those years.

The Doctor had parked the TARDIS out of sight and let Rose head for home. He had remained in the TARDIS to tinker; always a convenient excuse to avoid visiting with Jackie. She set him on edge and he still wasn't sure if she trusted him to look after her daughter. 

Rose walked away but turned to wave at him with one of her huge smiles that always brightened him no matter how he felt. He waved back still holding onto his sonic screwdriver.

 

+++

 

The Doctor wasn't sure how long he had sat with his arms wrapped around himself. He froze when he heard the slap of bare feet on the TARDIS floor. He looked across to check on the door but it was still firmly shut. So who was inside his TARDIS?

"Doctor?" came a whisper of a voice close by and he looked over to see Rose standing in the doorway leading to the accommodations. He didn't stop to consider how she had got past him, instead anger flared from deep within and he sprung up onto his feet and flew towards her. 

Rose had expected him to hug her or something but never expected the rough treatment as he gripped her shoulders and shook her violently back and forth. She stood shocked with eyes wide and flared with anger as she regained her footing. He released her with a shove.

"What the fuck was that for?" she cried with venom as tears fell.

"You... know!" Yelled the Doctor in reply as his voice faltered and face contorted in anger; he pointed right into her face. She had never seen him so angry. She saw then the tears in his eyes and the haggard look on his face and knew something had devastated him. 

The Doctor failed to notice that Rose was disheveled and that her eyes were all bloodshot, puffed up and swollen from crying. He overlooked her disorderly appearance and never asked how she had got past him. He was too angry to notice anything except flashed images of Rose and Mickey the idiot as they fucked in bed.

"I want you to leave!" He cried out not giving her a chance to reply. "Now!" He caught at her roughly by the shoulder and hauled her to the TARDIS door and reached to yank it open but it wouldn't move. 

"You ganging up on me too?" He screamed out as he ran at the main console of the TARDIS and brought his clenched fists down with all his pent up anger onto the surface with full force. Pain exploded within him as he cried out in anguish. Then he became aware of his bloody and broken hands.

 

+++

 

Rose stared hard down at the blood on the floor that had splashed from the Doctor as he headed away without a word. She quaked inside at the bombshell he had just dropped. As if that wasn't bad enough, she had walked into visit her mum, only to find Mickey fucking her doggy style. She had run away without a word knowing that they hadn’t noticed her entrance or her hasty exit.

Tears fell and splashed down to the floor to add to the drops of blood that pooled beside her. She knew the Doctor needed help and by the large amounts of blood on the floor she supposed that would have to come from her. For a brief moment thought about just leaving--but where would she run--she had nowhere else to go.

Rose wiped her face with the back of her jacket sleeve and pushed herself back up to her feet and followed the bloody trail. She found him much quicker than she had anticipated and they stood and glared at each other. The Doctor was leaning up against the medical lab door as blood pooled at his feet. He cradled his useless hands, unable to open the door for himself.

Silently Rose brushed past him and opened the door and headed to see which medical device she could use to repair the damage. She sniffed as tears fell as she tried to quell her own broken heart. 

The Doctor knew he had lost a fair amount of blood. He sat and silently watched Rose move around the Medical Lab. Then wondered with a gut wrenching jolt why she was still here? He was sure she should have taken off back to the idiot by now, after his angry outburst. She was still here and about to tend his injuries--but why?

Rose picked up the Medical Scanner and hoped the Doctor wouldn't lunge at her or shout. She didn't' think she could take much more of the anger that he had displayed towards her. Her whole body trembled as she approached the now seated Doctor.

He looked down at his hands as the scanner bleeped and didn’t budge an inch as she setoff to fetch another device. He felt heat buzz across his mangled limbs. He watched as his hands were healed in front of him still without a word spoken between them. Rose replaced the equipment where she had found it and knowing that the Doctor was fully mended, exited the lab.

Rose headed for her bedroom and grew frustrated when she couldn't find it. "Why are you playing games with me?" She howled up at the entity that was the TARDIS.

 

+++

 

The Doctor sat for a few moments with his head in his newly healed hands. Then he let loose a cry then ran to the door to try to discover where Rose had headed.

He found Rose some time later, sitting in a corner no where near her bedroom but outside his own. He was aware that the TARDIS had played games with her too. He wondered now for the first time if he had got it all wrong. Had he misread the situation? Had the TARDIS tried to tell him that he had done Rose an injustice?

He bent down and squatted next to Rose, without invading her personal space. He looked at Rose now with his mind clearer and heard the TARDIS as she thrummed as she berated him. Then the tones changed as she approved of his current thoughts

He realized with a force that hit him in the guts that she had been distressed about something prior to his loathsome actions He gulped hard, then licked his dry lips before he spoke. "Rose?"

If he was not distressed before he certainly was as his one word made Rose cringe with fear and he could clearly see her shaking. He closed his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming. He opened his watery eyes and edged a hand out towards her. Rose reacted and cowered further into the wall and lifted her hands protectively over her head. He moved his hand back and his fingers brushed nervously through his hair making it stand up on end.

"Rose?" He repeated with tears falling as his voice hitched as he leaned up against the wall next to her. He was at a loss of what to do next.

Rose was confused she had peeked through her fingers once she had calmed down enough to check on where the Doctor had gone. She was surprised to see him sitting next to her openly upset. She thought he would have dragged her out of the TARDIS by now and this puzzled her. She felt as though her soul had been destroyed today, could she trust anyone anymore? The TARDIS didn't wish for Rose to leave that was obvious by her actions. Did she know something that could recover the harmony again?

To no one in particular Rose said with a tremble in her voice. "I've nowhere to go."

The Doctor’s hearts ached as a pain shot through him. Then he wondered why she had said that of course she had a home she could go and stay with Jackie, or worse - Mickey.

"You can go home," choked out the Doctor. As he looked heavenward and blinked rapidly to try to keep tears at bay.

"No I fucking well can't!" Rose said life coming back as she turned and yelled in his face.

"Why?" Asked the Doctor in a whisper not entirely sure if he wanted to hear the reason.

"Because of THEM!" Rose said as she waved her arm out as if to point towards her mother’s home. Tears fell unchecked as she continued her rant. "I can never go back."

"Them?" repeated the Doctor unsure now if he had heard correctly.

"Yes, them!" Rose stood up and roared down at him. "Aren't your fucking ears big enough to hear?" Her face was red with anger and she hit out at him with frustration. He didn’t protect himself as a lucky hit landed on his nose. She continued to cry out as she pummeled at his chest. "Want to know what I found when I got home? Sure my Mum was ecstatic but not about me! I saw from the door while Mickey fucked her like a dog!"

Rose beat at his chest but the punches didn't do much damage as they got weaker and slower as her energy waned and she collapsed to the ground at the Doctor’s feet.

His nose was bloody and his clothing a little dishevelled. He barely held himself together as he knew what he had said to her was wrong. The truth hit him where it hurt in his heart and soul and he wondered if he had fucked things up forever between himself and Rose.

He wiped his face with his sleeve and sniffed as he shook with shock at the broken figure lying next to him. His face crumpled with distress as he tried to put into words of the wrong he had done her. 

"Rose, I'm so, so sorry." He started as his voice hitched as another sob broke free. He didn't care what he looked or sounded like; he just wanted to set things straight between him and his Rose. If she wanted to go - he'd not stop her if she felt the trust between them had gone forever he had nothing left to give her but the truth.

"I saw them Rose." He said as he gazed upward towards the TARDIS ceiling. "I found the picture you took when we visited Venice. Remember the one you thought' your mum would like?" He knew his voice had shuddered with emotion but didn't give a shit but continued. "I wrapped it up like a present and wanted to give to her as a peace offering." His words faltered as he remembered the scene and spoke from his hearts.

"I ran up the stairs and found your Mums front door open so went in. "He chuckled sadly sniffed then continued. "I thought you'd left the door ajar in your excitement so didn't give it another moment’s thought." He paused as he tried to stop his voice from giving out completely. His voice was a mere whisper as he described what he had found. "I walked into the lounge and only heard Micky's voice so followed it." He couldn't continue and wept into his hands that covered his face. His whole body wracked with horror and pain at the memory of the scene and what he had done in error. He could only whisper through is tears. "Oh Rose I thought it was you!"

Rose hadn't meant to listen to the man beside her. She thought he was lost to her forever. She didn't realise he had gone to visit her mother or imagine how he felt when he walked in on them thinking it was her with Mickey. She was mortified at the thought he would think she could do something like that with him. Mickey had been an old boyfriend nothing more nothing else. Light dawned on the real reason why Mickey kept coming round to visit her Mum when she wasn't in.

"What were they doing?" Asked Rose with a audible sniff. As she directed the question specifically to the Doctor.

He blurted out the reply as he had seen it at the time. "I thought Mickey was fucking you but it wasn't it was your mother - I mistook her in the gloom, for you!" His voice cracked at his words and he couldn't face her.

Rose groaned knowing the reason for his outburst. “You thought I'd drop my knickers for him?" She was really angry, and knew the Doctor had presumed she had done that already with Mickey. 

"I thought..." He let his words tail off and shook his head knowing no matter what he said it couldn't extract him from the trouble he was in or from the cruel thing he had done.

Rose shuffled closer to him. She knew that he had reacted in anger and if he was so upset at the thought of her fucking Mickey there must be a deeper emotion that caused him to act in this way. Sure she had been jealous when he looked at other women with interest but hadn't thought he'd get jealous of Mickey the idiot.

"Did you think Mickey and I had had sex?" She asked him as she sniffed back her own emotions.

"Yes," He said as he turned his face away once more and let the tears fall down his cheeks unchecked."

"No, that's not what I meant." Said Rose in a firmer tone. "I mean did you think Mickey and I had sex ever?" She wondered if she would have to spell it out for him.

"Mickey said you had." The Doctor replied as he turned his face towards her but kept his eyes lowered.

"Shit, and you believed him?" Yelled Rose with indignation. She pouted angrily and poked at his chest. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"What?" He replied in surprise at the change in direction of the conversation.

"Why didn't you ask me if we ever had sex." She glared down at him as she knelt in front of the Doctor with anger showing in her eyes.

"I did ask him if you had made love but it was after he said you and he had sex but I said it wasn't the same thing."

"Maybe your right and his name is Mickey the idiot." Rose said as she slumped down next to him. "I should be renamed Dumb Rose for not knowing what was going on behind my back."

The Doctor clueless to where she had gone with her words this time asked softly. "What was going on behind your back?"

Rose explained as she thought back over the months prior to her meeting him. "I thought someone was sniffing around Mum but she would laugh it off. The only person calling around was Mickey. I didn't give it a moment’s thought. He wasn't working back then and he was always there when I got in or he'd popped round and I'd missed him. "Rose sighed heavily and added. "Proper chump I've been. They must have been at it for ages."

"That's why you can't go home," said the Doctor not as a question but as a fact. He had decided he was going to try to persuade Rose to stay. He also would try to get Rose to forgive him but knew that would be near impossible.

 

The Doctor tried to stand but his body ached from fatigue and the pummelling he had taken at Rose's fists. She could hit bloody hard when she wished. He winced as he stood upright and stretched his back. He took a few steps towards the door nearest to them and opened it. He went inside and fell onto his bed after he kicked off his shoes. 

Rose noticed for the first time the dried in blood stains on his face and hands that were new and had come from her striking at him. She groaned and realized she was no worse than he she turned her face away from his room as her own guilt sat hard on her heart. 

She got up and tried a few doors in the corridor but none would open for her. She found she couldn't leave the place as she was boxed in with doors all around and the only one open to her was the Doctor’s bedroom. She was tired and also dying for a pee. She knew the TARDIS was still playing games with her and the reason why. 

"Better give in." Said the Doctor sitting up and waved her into his room. "The TARDIS can play this game for days when she's in this mood."

Rose remembered the previous time when the Doctor had called the TARDIS "Old Girl" one time too many and she had taken all his clothes from him and wouldn't allow him to find any for nearly a week. Rose glanced across at the Doctor and knew he was remembering the exact same thing. 

"Be warned. You don't want to..."" The bedroom door slammed as Rose crossed the threshold. "Fuck it!" swore the Doctor in a loud voice making Rose jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you." He said apologetically. "I didn't' ask her to do this you know?"

Rose knew he hadn't asked the TARDIS and knew by the sound that came from around them that the TARDIS was smugly laughing at them.

"Can I use your bathroom?" She asked not looking at him. 

"Go ahead." He waved her towards the door and added, "You will find everything you need in there." Rose and he both knew that he had appealed to the TARDIS to ensure that this was so.

Rose took a bath and knew that she wouldn't be disturbed. She was delighted to find pyjamas and a bathrobe waiting for her on a shelf that she knew hadn't been there before. "Thanks" Rose said looking up towards the TARDIS ceiling.

The Doctor removed his jeans and jumper to survey the scratches that he had received at Rose's hands. He took out his sonic screw driver and healed himself. At least it was useful for small cuts and abrasions. He ensured he was fully clothed by the time Rose returned back into the room.

He waved her to him and was pleased she came with little hesitation.  
"I'm sorry." He repeated to her again.

She looked at him and could see he was deeply ashamed of himself and sat on the edge of his bed. 

"Why did it bother you that much?"" Rose asked curiously thinking on his reaction to the scene he had witnessed. 

"You mean me thinking it was you with Mickey?" He asked with a hint of a blush on his face.

"Yes." She replied huskily and wondered if she was doing the right thing pushing for an answer.

The Doctor thought for a moment and sighed knowing that this was the time for the truth to come out. Although he wouldn't have wished to do it at this moment, he had been pushed into a corner of his own making. 

"I was jealous, ’cause I didn't want it to be him with you." He said as he fidgeted with the sonic screw driver in his trouser pocket. 

Rose watched his face closely and noticed him biting his lower lip. She knew he was anxious by the way he toyed with his sonic screwdriver.

"YOU! - jealous of Mickey the idiot?" Rose nearly laughed out loud with astonishment. She knew that the Doctor at times disliked Mickey but thought it was due to him being a bit of a wimp.

"You were close to him once and I thought..." he hesitated as he glanced quickly in Roses direction then continued, "I thought you would go back to him in the end.”

"No, you hesitated." Said Rose as she turned to face him. "What did you really intend to say?"

"You really wish to know?" He asked with a catch in his voice.

"Yes," she said more gently and placed a hand on his knee. 

"I thought you wouldn't want an old guy like me." He sighed heavily and looked towards Rose who was smiling across at him.

"Hell, Doctor, everyone on this planet is too young for you!" Rose said without thinking then hesitated as she gawked at her own words.

"Yes, you really said that," chuckled the Doctor as he watched her cover her mouth with her hand.

"Oops that sort of fell out!" Rose said with a giggle. "But you are older than anyone around so what's a few hundred years between friends anyhow. My mum is too young for you too come to think on it."

"Oh don't go down there." The Doctor winced thinking instantly of Jackie with Mickey.

"Huh they deserve each other," harrumphed Rose thinking the same thing. "I left my shoes at the house do you think they noticed?"

The Doctor sat up and looked at her and then glanced down to look at her bare feet for the first time. "Aw, hell Rose!" He wailed as he noticed small cuts on the soles of her feet. 

"What?" She followed his look and then only noticed the cuts and then realized why her feet were so sore. She hadn't noticed even when she was drying herself after her bath.

The Doctor soon had his sonic screwdriver out and with her feet in his lap she watched closely as he healed the cuts. She contemplated the whole scenario of the last few hours and knew that they both had read the signs all wrong and as they hadn't been honest with each other it had led to trouble. She decided to tell him the truth now like he had just admitted that he was jealous of Mickey. This boosted her ego and allowed her to forgive his actions although him shaking her till her teeth rattled hoped never to be repeated. She had hit back at him in anger and wondered if he bore the marks.

As he took care of her feet she curled herself around next to him. Gently she lifted up the hem of his jumper for a peek. He pretended not to notice but quickly realised she was looking for marks. She continued to lift his jumper till she couldn't bear it any longer and tugged on it sharply as he finished with her feet.

"Hey if you want me to remove it just ask." The Doctor smirked at her and chuckled as he saw her blush in reply. "If you are looking for wounds from your tussle earlier they're gone. I healed them when you were having your bath."

Rose covered her face in her hands and sighed, "I'm sorry for hitting at you. I was so angry with you, Mum and Mickey. I thought earlier you were going to give me a hug - never saw that..."

The Doctor winced at the pain he saw on her face and felt the hitch in his chest and croaked out. "Rose, I'm so sorry what I did... Never done that sort of thing before...didn't mean too. Aw, shit. Rose can I give you a hug?"

Rose with tears that glistened on her cheeks had her arms opened for him before he had completed the question. He gathered her up into his arms and they held each other tight till hearts and breathing slowed. 

"Rose please stay here with me. I don't deserve you after the way I treated you earlier but if you can forgive me I promise to make it up to you."

"Suppose it's only fair, I caused you much more damage than you ever did to me. I'm sorry too." She hugged him around the neck harder than before and kissed his neck just below his ear. She felt him shiver slightly and turned to look into his face. "You alright?"

"Yes," He croaked and then repeated himself to confirm "Yes, I'm okay." He certainly wasn't going to admit to her that her nuzzle under his ear had sent a shock straight to his groin.

The TARDIS thrummed happily and they both heard the click of the door being released.

"Looks like we are free to go," the Doctor said with a grin. "Think she's forgiven us both."

"So where to now?" asked Rose as she played with the collar of his jumper not wanting to look him in the face.

He stopped her hand by gathering it up in his large one and with his other free hand tilted up her chin so he could look her in the eyes. 

"Rose I will go anywhere you want to, as long as it isn't back to visit with your mother."

"Oh Shit!" Rose sat upright and jumped back from the bed. "My shoes, I left my trainers at my Mums Oh God they will know I've visited."

The Doctor smiled. “Well, this way they will know you know.”

“But my trainers?” Rose asked with a cheeky pout.

“See you are getting your priorities right for once.” He smirked and hauled her into a hug. “I’ll take you shopping for more trainers.”

Rose snuggled down into his chest and smiled broadly as he kissed the top of her head.

The End


End file.
